


God Bless the Broken Arms that Led Me to You

by TheIfInLife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, happy endings yayayaya, mentions of Tomlinshaw, mentions of ziall - Freeform, sorry don't shoot me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIfInLife/pseuds/TheIfInLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up and hears things coming from Louis' room. He goes to investigate and things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Not that great, but thanks for reading anyways! I will have my better works up sometime soon!

I woke up hearing a girl moan in the next room over. It was Louis' room. 

'Really?' I whispered to myself. He had a girl in there after breaking both of his arms? He barely got through the concert earlier. 

I then heard a man moan, and I knew it wasn't Louis, I'd heard him before, and before you judge me, most of the times I'd heard him, I wasn't trying to. ...Most of the times... 

Louis? In a ... threesome? I thought incredulously. Call me a perv or whatever but I just had to see this; nevermind my 'little friend' who wanted to come out and play. 

I snuck over to the door that connected our rooms, it was slightly ajar so I peered through the crack. The only thing I saw was the back of Louis' head on the couch. Wanting to see more, I leaned closer to the door which made it creak open a little more. 

"Harry?!" Came Louis' panicked voice. I silently cursed but tried to play it off. 

Walking straight into the room, I said confidently, "Yeah, I just needed toilet paper-are you watching porn?" My eyes went wide as saucers. There was a threesome going on alright, there was a guy getting pounded by another guy as he was pounding into a girl. If I had known Louis was into that... 

"Uh, yeah." He had trouble reaching for the remote. "Let me just turn it off." 

"No," I said, going over and sitting next to him on the couch. "I wanna watch it." 

Watching Louis out of the corner of my eye, I felt my boxers starting to tent; thank god I'd decided to wear boxers tonight. 

As much as it guilt's me to say this, I watched the two boys go at it, not even paying attention to the girl. In fact, I wished she wasn't even there, her moan was so fake it was a turn off. 

All too soon, all three of them finished and the screen went black. The tension in the air was thick, I knew both of us were hard and Louis' face literally looked pained. 

"Harry," Louis said in a small voice. 

"Yeah?" I asked cautiously. 

"...I don't know how to ask this..." 

"Just ask, Boo." I was trembling, what was he gonna ask? 

"Will you...I need to be out of these boxers, it hurts...I would but my arms...will you?" 

"Y-you want me to take your...out of your boxers?" HOLY!!!!! 

Louis, red-faced, nodded weakly. "It hurts." I gulped and looked at Louis, who wouldn't make eye contact with me. 

Freaking out on the inside, my hand found the waist band of his boxers. Before I could have a second thought, I plunged inside and felt his rock hard, silky smooth member. I could tell Louis was trying to stifle a moan as I gripped him and pulled him free from the boxers that held him prisoner. 

I'm not sure what got into me but I didn't let go. Instead, I slowly moved my hand up his shaft, gripping him in a more pleasurable way. 

"Harry." The way he said this had me looking into his eyes. It sounded as if he wasn't sure whether he wanted me to stop or keep going. One look at his face and I knew it was the latter. 

Seeing that he wanted this made me go harder and faster. Precome oozed out as I personally witnessed the moans I'd been hearing through walls for years. That, and the way he kept saying my name had me moaning out loud. 

"I'm gonna-Harry!" He twitched in my hand and covered it with hot, white liquid. I removed my hand and as much as I wanted to taste him, I used a tissue to wipe myself clean. 

Before I even had time to make things awkward, Louis laid back on the couch and said, 

"F*ck my mouth." The dominance in his voice made me impossibly harder. My boxers flew off in the blink of an eye and I crawled up to Louis' face, guiding myself into his willing mouth. Our eyes met and I felt the most intense feeling wash over me...almost like he'd wanted this as long as I had. 

"Louis," I moaned loudly, not caring if I woke up Liam who was sleeping in the next room. The way Louis expertly moved his tongue around my shaft, I knew he'd done this before. He was so good, he could teach a class on it. 

Thrusting in, I went deep into his throat. He didn't even gag, in fact he moaned. The vibrations were pushing me closer to the edge. 

My thrusts began to get faster and sloppier as I warned, 'I'm close." 

Louis sucked, licked, and moaned harder and that was it. I thrust hard one last time and yelled, "Louis!!" as I released deep into his throat. 

Once I pulled out, I scooted back down till my face was level with his and I just couldn't help myself, I leaned down and kissed him. I'd dreamt about this moment for a long time but dreams didn't compare to how it felt when he kissed me back. There was no lust, just pure affection. Eventually, against my will, I pulled back. 

I couldn't read his expression but his words said it all, "Stay with me tonight?" 

"Of course." I got up and picked him up bride style and carried him to the bed, being careful with his casted arms. Getting under the covers with him, I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek. 

What would happen when we woke up, I'm not sure. All I know is that this was the best night of my life.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up with a naked Louis next him and runs. Angst, fluff and smut ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all could send me some feedback of any sort that would be awesome!

I woke up nearly going into cardiac arrest when I saw Louis in my arms. And then I remembered what happened last night and Mr. Styles sprang to life. 

"Haz." Louis whispered as he rubbed his bum against my hardening member. 

I looked at his face to see if he was awake and realized that he was staring straight at me. Taking that as a sign of permission, I ground myself into him. God he was so amazing. I couldn't believe this was happening; I'd basically been in love with him since the first time I saw him. And while I had my suspicions that he felt the same way, I had never had enough courage to tell him how I felt. 

I reached around and palmed Louis while continuing to grind into him. Just as things were about to go further, there was a knock on the door, followed by Liam walking in. 

"Lou, have you seen Har-oh." He said as he saw me jump of the bed. My back was to him so he wouldn't see the bulge in my pants. "Okay. Well uh...now that I know he's okay I'm gonna go. Oh and by the way, we have to be up and ready to leave in the next hour. We've got a show in a city eight hours from here tonight so we need to leave soon." 

"Okay." Louis croaked after I'd remained silent. 

"So have your bags packed and ready to be loaded up soon. Okay?" 

"Yes, Liam." Louis whined. 

"See you soon!" 

Once Liam left, I froze. What the crap were we doing?! Oh my god, I can't do this! I freaked out and ran back to my room, slamming and locking the door the joined our rooms. 

For the majority of the day, I refused to even look at Louis. Not because I was mad or disgusted, but because I was scared. Sure, I was attracted to him but I didn't want to be just 'friends with benefits'. But could I really tell Louis that? What if he didn't feel the same way? 

The concert was a good distraction, I even hugged Louis at the end. But as our bodies pressed together, thoughts of last night clouded my brain and I practically ran away to avoid any further tightening in my pants. 

"Well boys," Paul said as we pulled up to our new hotel. "We're sharing rooms tonight. Zayn and Niall, here is your room key, Louis and Harry, here's yours, and Liam, here's ours. Now go and get some rest. I'll be out for a few hours, so NO MISCHIEF. Understand?" 

He looked sternly at us all but I honestly wasn't paying attention, I was preoccupied with the thought of sharing a room with Louis. We always shared room, sometimes even when we didn't have to, but this was different. God please kill me now. 

Eventually, once we all had brought our stuff in, we decided to watch a movie in Louis and I's room. The Woman in Black was the one we decided on, hoping to be scared out of our witts. 

"Well that sucked." Zayn said as the credits rolled. "It wasn't even scary." 

"Yes it was!" Liam said, wide eyed. "I'm about to pee my pants." 

The rest of us laughed as Liam scurried off to the bathroom. A sleeping Niall was carried off to their room by Zayn, but Liam emerged from the bathroom seconds later, to my relief. I didn't want to be alone with Louis. 

"There are like ten rolls of toilet paper in there!" Liam laughed. 

"That's good cause Harry ran out at the last place." Louis spoke up. 

"What?" Liam asked, confused. "No he didn't, when I went in there looking for him this morning, there were at least two unused rolls in there." 

Cursing at Liam in my head, I stiffened. Not knowing what to say, I just froze, ignoring Louis' wide eyes boring into me. 

"Well anyway, I'm going to bed, night lads." Liam exited, leaving me alone with Louis. 

"You lied. Why?" Louis asked after a few moments. 

"Please just leave it." I pleaded, crawling into my bed. 

"Harry, you lied about why you walked in on me watching porn. There's no way in hell I'm leaving that alone." He argued, struggling, but eventually sitting on the bed next to me. 

"I don't know..." I said quietly. 

"Don't give me that." He retorted. 

"Please,Louis-" I begged, on the verge of tears. 

"No! Tell me right now!" Louis roared, making me snap. 

"Because I like you, okay?! I heard moans and I thought you were in some kind of threesome and I couldn't believe that you were... into guy on guy-" 

"I am." He interjected softly. "And uh...if you like me, why'd you run away and ignore me all day?" I lowered my head in shame, not saying a word. "It's okay, Harry, you can tell me anything, I'm your best friend." 

"I want more than that, Louis." I began, barely audible. "I ran away because I don't want to be f*ck buddies. I love you, Louis and I don't want to just be someone who gets you off. I want to be your everything." 

"I love you too, Harry. And you already are my everything." My heart melted as he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. 

What started as loving, tender kisses soon turned into a demanding, lustful make out session. Gently, I climbed on top of Louis and ran my hands down his already bare chest. 

"Harry." Louis breathed as I lightly palmed him through his boxers. Bringing my hand back up to cup his face, I roughly kissed his swollen lips. 

As the kiss continued, our tongues battled for dominance; I eventually won when I ground my hips into his. 

The feeling was not explainable. I could've come right then and there, feeling Louis' clothed hardness buck up into mine. 

"Lou," I groaned. "Too many clothes." 

"Take them off. Take them all off." He replied in the sexiest way. Who was I to refuse him? 

Eagerly, I pulled off his pajama pants and boxers in one swift movement. And then a thought occurred to me, 

"Louis?" I hesitated. 

"Yeah babe?" 

"Are we going to...go all the way?" I felt my cheeks heat up. 

He ran a half casted hand along my warm cheek, "Only if you want to." 

"I do but uh...I don't have anything." 

"Forget the condom, I want to feel you inside me." Hearing him say that made me impossibly harder. 

"But...lube..." 

"Zayn'll have some, go ask him." 

Quickly as possible, I ran into Zayn and Niall's room, pushing Zayn's shoulder to wake him up. 

"Hmmm?" He groaned tiredly. 

"Do you have any lube?" 

"Why do you ne-don't want to know. Top drawer, hidden in that Twilight book." 

I found it, chuckling at the fact that he hid it in a Twilight book, and hurried back to my room. 

The sight I saw stopped me in my tracks. Louis laid there, head tipped back, legs spread out, cock standing at full attention. 

"What?" His sexy voice broke me out of my trance. 

"You're just so sexy." I smiled, crawling back on top of him. He smiled as I began kissing him again. 

Without any warning, I grasped Louis in my hand and began pumping. Curses flew from his mouth at ninety miles an hour as he bucked into my hand. I couldn't help but grind my hardness into Louis' thigh, I needed some type of friction. 

"Stop!" Louis cried out suddenly. "Oh god, stop or I'm going to come. I need you to f*ck me. Right. Now. Get naked Styles." 

He was so freaking hot like this, it was driving me crazy. 

After removing all of my bottoms, I found the lube and started to coat my fingers, but Louis sat up quickly and pulled me on top of him. 

"No fingers." He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine. "Please. Need you." 

"Every time you open your mouth, I get harder." I half moaned, pulling back to coat my length. 

"You like when I talk dirty?" Louis asked seductively. 

Groaning in response, I lined myself up with his hole. But another thought occured to me, I had to ask. "H-have you done this before?" He simply nodded. "With who?" 

"Nick Grimshaw." 

I couldn't help but laugh. "And people said I was the one f*cking him." 

"Harry please." Louis pleaded, obviously desperate. 

All other thoughts flew from my mind as I realigned myself with his entrance and began to push. We moaned in unison. He was so tight. So, so tight. And warm and wet and "Oh god." I breathed as I felt my hips reach his bum. When I heard Louis wince, my eyes flew open. His face looked so pained, it broke my heart. 

"Louis are you okay? I hurt you didn't I? I'm so sorry Boobear, I-" 

"No, it's okay, you're just bigger than him." He said through gritted teeth. "I'll be fine, just give me a minute." 

I nodded, leaning down and kissing him in hopes to comfort him. In hopes to distract myself from the need to move, I planted a nice sized love bite on his jaw line. 

"Move." Louis whimpered into my ear. I rested my forehead on his, looking directly into his beautiful blue eyes as I gently pulled back and thrust back in. Louis reconnected our lips and moaned into my mouth. God, everything he did was amazing and sexy and perfect. 

"Harder." He moaned against my lips. 

As I began pounding into him, I lost control. I began saying things I didn't understand and my entire body was shaking. I knew I wouldn't last much longer. 

"Hold me, Harry." Louis whimpered as his head flew back. 

I all but collapsed on him as my arms pulled him in close to me. I could feel his rock hard erection rubbing on my stomach with each thrust, leaking precome all over the both of us. 

I littered his neck with love bites as I pounded into him. There'd be no hiding what happened; not only was he covered with love bites, he probably wouldn't be able to walk right tomorrow. 

That thought pushed me straight over the edge, yelling out, "Oh f*ck, Louis!" as I came deep inside him. 

He winced when I pulled out of him, but I quickly made him forget about the pain by swirling my tongue around his tip. 

"Oh yeah." Louis growled bucking his hips up, forcing himself into my mouth. I took it gladly, hollowing out my cheeks and sucking so hard, it was probably bordering on painful. "I'm close." 

Moaning to help him along, I swallowed back the gag feeling and took all of him into my mouth and down my throat. 

"Haz!" Louis croaked out and released down my throat. I pulled off of him with a 'pop' and collapsed next to him. 

"Holy sh*t." I breathed. "That was amazing." 

"Harry?" Louis asked softly. 

"Yeah Boo?" I gazed into his eyes. 

"Are you my boyfriend now?" 

"I'm yours from now on. Always and forever." 

We were in the middle of sharing an affectionate kiss when we heard: 

"Fina-f*cking-ly." Zayn grumbled in the next room as Niall laughed. 

We both laughed and cuddled into each other, letting sleep overtake us. Correction- this was the best night of my life.


End file.
